Snow
by Nordryd
Summary: Rarity is caught in a huge blizzard, and the only safe haven nearby is Twilight's castle. When she spends time with her alicorn friend in front of the fire, a bitter cold day turns into the warmest and coziest of nights.


Snow

"My goodness, the snow looks magnificent."

Rarity treaded through the snow, drinking in the soft, white landscape around her. A smooth blanket of snow rolled across the hills, and lightly frosted each delicate leaf of the every tree. The overcast sky added to the soft, peaceful atmosphere. It was a shame she had to walk through it to explore it, tarnishing the beauty with hoofprints. It's times like this when she wished she had wings.

"C'mon, Rarity. There must be an outfit in this beauty," Rarity murmured. "Any kind of spark."

Rarity walked around and suddenly felt the wind pick up. Her mane and tail thrashed about in the gust.

"Oh no, my mane!" Rarity cried. She looked up, and noticed delicate white flurries falling plentifully from the sky. The snow began falling at an angle with the unrelenting wind, and it became clear to Rarity what was brewing around her. "Oh dear, I should get going. Wouldn't want my mane to get worse."

Rarity turned around, starting her trek back home. The wind picked up even more, fighting against her. The gust managed to rip small layers of snow off the ground and blow them in Rarity's face, obscuring her vision. She lifted a hoof to shield her eyes, but it seldom helped. The wind bellowed over the blankets of snow as the flurries became greater in volume. Rarity's mane and tail continued to wrestle with the wind as she struggled against the growing storm.

Rarity could feel her skin starting to get numb. The blistering winds were merciless as she struggled.

"Goodness, me!" Rarity cried. "This is _horrible_ for my coat! I— OUCH!"

Rarity's hoof hit a rock buried in the layers of snow, sending her tumbling face-first into the flurries. She lifted her head up, feeling the frigid temperature of the snow seep into her face. She used her magic to remove the flurries, and saw the black color of her mascara painted on the white.

"Not my makeup too!" Rarity cried. She could feel her face starting to go numb from the bitter cold.

"Rarity!"

Rarity's ears perked up. She looked in the direction of the voice and saw a milky purple light in the distance, obscured by the onslaught of snowflakes.

"Twilight?" Rarity murmured.

"Rarity! Come inside, quick! Before it gets worse!" Twilight cried.

Rarity didn't waste another second. She summoned all her remaining strength and trudged with all her might through the thickly-packed snow, keeping her focus on Twilight's glowing horn. Her hoof yelled out in pain, but Rarity pressed on. Safety was ahead.

Her perseverance paid off when, at last, she crossed the threshold of Twilight's castle. Rarity collapsed on the floor as the castle door closed behind her.

Rarity panted and shivered as she laid limp on the floor. Her socks clung to her hooves with freezing-cold water. The snow in her fur and mane melted from the heat of the castle, making her wet and grungy.

"Ooh… my mane…" Rarity whimpered.

"Rarity, are you okay?" Twilight beckoned.

Rarity sighed. "Not really. I'm such a mess."

"Here, follow me," Twilight said. "I've already got the fireplace going."

Rarity groaned as she tried to stand up. Just a few more steps to the fireplace, and she'd be able to relax. She took a deep breath and stood up, chilling from her wet socks. She took them off with her magic, as well as her scarf, and followed Twilight down the hall.

The winds outside roared, echoing through the castle halls. Rather eerie, really.

"Where's Spike?" Rarity asked.

"He's taking a nap, like he does all the time," Twilight said, making them both giggle.

Twilight led Rarity to the fireplace, and Rarity could feel the intoxicating warmth of the flames on her fur.

"Make yourself comfortable," Twilight said. "I could make some hot chocolate?"

"That would be wonderful," Rarity said. "Thank you ever so much, Twilight."

"It's no problem at all!" Twilight said before walking off.

Rarity placed her socks and scarf in front of the fireplace to dry them. She lifted her hooves to the fire, and let out a sigh as the warmth caressed her. The flames danced elegantly in the fireplace, and the crackling sounds were music to her ears. The wind bellowed against the castle foundation, but the warm fire and silence of the castle offered solace to the bitter cold.

Rarity gasped when she felt something drape over her. A blanket, soon followed by a cup of hot chocolate floating next to her with a familiar violet glow.

"Here you go," Twilight said with a smile.

Rarity looked at Twilight and mirrored her smile. The magic aura changed from violet to blue as Rarity took it from Twilight.

"Thank you, darling," Rarity said. "I do appreciate your hospitality, Twilight."

"You're very welcome," Twilight said. "What were you doing out there, anyways?"

Rarity sighed. "Looking for inspiration."

"In the snow?" Twilight asked.

"I-I suppose it wasn't the best idea in retrospect," Rarity said.

"Are you kidding? I think that's a great idea!" Twilight exclaimed. "Snowflake patterns are amazing."

"I don't think it was worth ruining my mane," Rarity said. "I'll have to wash it for hours."

"Don't be silly, Rarity," Twilight said. "Your mane always looks beautiful."

"Oh, you're just saying that. I'm sure my mane looks horrible," Rarity said.

"No, I mean it," Twilight said, in a much softer tone. "I… I really think your mane is beautiful."

Rarity's eyes widened, and she felt herself drawn to look at Twilight. When her eyes fell on Twilight's, the look that was being given made her almost gasp.

"You mean that, darling?" Rarity asked.

A shade of red appeared on Twilight's face. And it wasn't because of the fire.

"I-I really do," Twilight cooed. "Beautiful mane… and… I-I like your eyes too…"

Rarity felt her heart begin to beat faster. She found herself just gazing into Twilight's eyes, and neither of them faltered. Being admired by others definitely wasn't a new thing for Rarity, but this was different. Such a big compliment was coming from one of her best friends. Her amethyst eyes were so warm, like the softest of embers. The fire danced in her pupils like candlelight.

Rarity felt her heart beating faster. This wasn't a look of admiration from a friend. Gazing into Twilight's eyes, she could see something much more.

Twilight suddenly looked away, breaking Rarity's trance.

"Oh… I'm sorry," Twilight said. "I-I didn't mean to say all of that."

"What? No, no, sweetness, it's quite alright," Rarity said.

"Wait… it is?" Twilight asked. "I read that dropping too many compliments might be too much, and—"

" _Read?_ " Rarity asked, scooting closer to Twilight. "Where did you read that?"

Twilight bit her lip. "Um… a book."

Rarity raised an eyebrow and scooted even closer. " _Which_ book?"

"Um… i-it's called… _How to Confess_ … I'm sorry, you must think I'm stupid…"

"Quite the contrary, sweetheart," Rarity said.

Twilight looked at Rarity. "Wh-What?"

"I'm quite flattered, darling," Rarity said. "And if I do say so myself… I rather love your mane as well."

Twilight's pupils seemed to dilate. Even more than they already were.

"R-Really?"

Rarity nodded. "Of course. You're a beautiful mare, Twilight."

"B-Beautiful?" Twilight stammered. "Rarity… I… I'm not—"

Rarity silenced her not with words, but with a kiss. Not a long kiss, by any means. Just a simple meeting of the lips, but it was enough to render Twilight speechless.

"Yes you are, Twilight," Rarity said.

"Rarity… I… I… you… _we_ … we just…"

"Kissed? Indeed we did, darling."

"D-Does that mean that… that…"

"That I like you? Like _that?_ Indeed it does."

Twilight's eyes glittered like snow, and the biggest smile appeared on her face. Her eyes seemed to be pooling up.

"Rarity… I… I like you too," Twilight said. "L-Like _that_ , I mean."

Rarity giggled. "I gathered."

Twilight's face went redder than it already was.

"So… what _else_ did you read in that book of yours?" Rarity asked.

"Um… I didn't read further than compliments," Twilight said.

"How about I help you?"

Twilight gave a quizzical look. "How?"

Rarity gave a sly smile and scooted closer to Twilight, nuzzling her.

"Wrap your wing around me," Rarity said.

It took a second, but Twilight complied, fanning her wing and wrapping it around Rarity.

"Mmm, that's wonderful, darling," Rarity said, nuzzling Twilight again.

Twilight giggled. "Thanks. So… now what?"

Rarity giggled and allowed herself to relax in Twilight's embrace. "Just keep me warm… and don't let go."

Rarity felt Twilight's embrace tighten, and giggled when Twilight kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, Rarity. I'm here for you."

Rarity lifted her head to give Twilight another kiss. This one lasted longer, and was made of pure bliss. She could feel some of the alicorn magic through her lips, sweetening the kiss. She pulled back, Twilight's eyes were filled with glitter.

"You're a marvelous kisser, Twilight."

Twilight's cheeks went bright red. "I-I may have taken a peak at the 'kissing' section of the book."

Rarity giggled and gave Twilight a smirk. "I can't wait to see what _else_ the book says."

Twilight blushed. "I guess I've got a lot of reading to do."

Rarity smiled, giving Twilight another kiss before relaxing in her embrace once more. The wind outside howled against the castle walls, but Rarity knew everything was okay.

With Twilight's wing wrapped around her—in her embrace—she was safe.

* * *

 **Just a random RariLight story. Nothing much or adventurous but... yeah...**

 **Thanks for all the nice comments you give me even though I say bad things about my own stories. You guys are the best readers ever. Really, you are. There's over 400 of you now. That's insane . Seriously, thank you.**

 **Leave a like and favorite if you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
